greyhackfandomcom-20200215-history
Changelog
__TOC__ Alpha 'V0.4' ''Update v0.4.847a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1658882772754192059 * Fixed bug in certain windows that caused them to remain stuck to the cursor. * It is no longer allowed to put empty names to folders through the UI. * Fixed bug that avoided being able to rename folders through the UI. * Fixed bug in multiplayer causing the Gift.txt file not to be created on the player's desktop after a gameover. ''Update v0.4.844a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1658882772754192059 * Fixed bug in social engineering that caused the npcs not to recognize their admins. * Fixed an error that allowed to receive the reward of a completed mission more than once if the mail was answered with the requirements of the mission completed again and again. * Corrected error in the missions whose requirement is that the victim did not realize the intrusion, causing the mission to always fail even if it had been done correctly. * Fixed an error in the multiplayer mode that could not turn off the computer. * Fixed an error in the multiplayer mode that caused certain elements of the interface to stop responding, such as contextual menus, the list of wifi networks, etc. * Fixed an error in the multiplayer mode that caused the browser bookmarks to be lost between sessions. ''Update v0.4.820a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/3371375449684237937 * Improved copy/paste system to allow copy/paste between different windows and terminals. * Added clipboard: when clicking on the new icon in the top bar of the desktop, a list with the last copied texts will be displayed, showing the new ones at the beginning. If an item is selected from this list it will be the text that will be pasted next time. At the moment there is a maximum of 6 items on the list. This will be customizable. * Created options in the main menu to erase the player's computer in any game mode and erase the world in single player mode. In this way the player can choose to reset his progress at any time. * Rewritten the input system of the terminal to increase its responsiveness and avoid lag in certain keys as TAB to autocomplete. * Improved focus system between windows. Now a window will be placed in the foreground if the user clicks anywhere in the window instead of just on the bar. ''Update v0.4.799a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1586822007358414774 * Added visual aid to show the manual to new players. * Redesigned part of the manual to make it easier to access the information. * Fixed crash when trying to login from the mail client with a username without the domain. * Removed export DISPLAY command temporarily. So you can launch visual programs remotely without having to enter the export command. * Fixed bug in browser bookmarks that caused empty bookmarks to be added if initially there were none in the list. * Added explanatory message when welcome packages are installed ''Update v0.4.788a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1586822007339422576 * Database on multiplayer has been rollback about 2 hours due to devel purposes. Sorry for the inconveniences. * Fixed bug in sshnuke that caused in some cases the terminal to stay with the "connecting..." message without continuing the execution. * Fixed bug in sshnuke that prevented the attack from being performed correctly even if the requirements were met, if the program was in a different path than /bin * ftpnuke works and is recognized by the terminal. You may have to download it again if it still does not work. * Fixed bug in the terminal window, when changing status to connected mode even if the ssh connection had failed due to incorrect password. * Rewritten ftp command. Because ftp is a file transfer protocol, it is used for the transfer of files between the connected machines, therefore it is no longer possible to execute commands and programs that are in the remote machine, for this it is necessary to connect by ssh or use a exploit that access to a shell. To see a list of commands available through ftp, type "help" in the terminal while you are connected. * Increased the range of the wifi to avoid cases in which the user can not access any or very few with little power. * Added ftp to the manual * Added mail to the manual to detail how to access the social engineering mode ''Update v0.4.779a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1586822007318104483 * Fixed bug in multiplayer that causes the wifi network in which the player had connected to disappear after leaving and re-entering the game. * Fixed bug that prevented the game from starting again in any mode after a gameover, forcing the player to completely exit the game. * Fixed several crashes on server. ''Update v0.4.776a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1586822007306204541 * Fixed regression bug from previous update that prevented restarting or shutting down the computer. * Fixed regression bug that caused the mouse cursor to show behind the dropdowns. ''Update v0.4.774a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1586822007303314850 * Fixed bug from last update that prevented selecting the multiplayer mode from the main menu. * Fixed bug that could cause the cursor to not show on the desktop. * Game engine updated to solve problems with certain computer configurations. ''Update v0.4.771a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/1586822007298002052 * Fixed fps issues experienced by some players in single player mode. * Database wipe required due to generation changes: The savegame in single player and multiplayer mode will be deleted. Although this will not be frequent, it may occur more times during the alpha period. Sorry for the inconveniences. * From now on you will only have to crack the Wi-Fi at the start of the game one more time, then if you get caught (gameover) or there is another wipe database, you will have a file on the desktop called Gift.txt with the password of a network. Since this part serves as a tutorial, it does not make sense for the player to perform it more than once. * Now you can delete received or sent emails. * Fixed error in mv when copying the file instead of moving it on the client side. * Fixed error in the net browser bookmarks by mixing all in a single bookmark after re-login in the game. * Fixed error in the bookmark window that caused it to move behind the browser window, preventing interaction with it and adding bookmarks. * Fixed repeated entries in the manual. * Now the return key of the numeric pad of the keyboard works in the terminal. * Fixed autocomplete function in the terminal so that it does not show the commands that are not installed in the pc. * Fixed bug in server that prevented tracking to work correctly. * Fixed bug in server that could change the position of the player in the world between sessions, losing access to any wifi cracked in the previous session. * Fixed bug in certain exploit programs by not accepting a correct password if the port you were trying to connect to was different from 22. * Fixed erratas in the manual. ''Update v0.4.755a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/2559598982088745423 * Temporal fix to alleviate fps drops experienced by some players in single player mode. * Fixed game main screen unresponsive for some Linux users. ''Update v0.4.754a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/2559598982084697803 * Fixed crash server that avoid users to sync their data after re-login, losing the progress made since the last login. * Fixed mouse cursor disappearing. I have not been able to reproduce the issue, If it happens again, please report. ''Update v0.4.751a''http://steamcommunity.com/games/605230/announcements/detail/2559598982080416036 * Fix the problem that caused not being able to launch programs from the main menu. * Fixed wrong name in the manual with airmon command that could lead to confusion. References Category:Info